


Begin

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Dates, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderbend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Mixed Emotions, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Matt comes home from college on break, and finds himself interested in Keith. The more time they spend, Lance starts to realize that he cares for Keith way more than he knew.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ooooh, so you’re jealous?” Pidge asked, with an obvious smirk on her face.

 

“No! Why would I be jealous?! This is Matt, we’re talking about. No way, they’re going on an actual date.” Lance replied, crossing his arms sinking further into the couch.

 

“Lance, Matt isn’t a ‘player’ like you. He doesn’t go around flirting, with everything in his sight. Him and Keith have known each other for a while, and if he really like her enough to go out on a date. Than I say let them, Keith hasn’t gone out in a while either anyway.” Pidge, say crossed legged on the couch.

“It should’ve just stayed that way..” Lance grumbled. “Why though? Why is he suddenly all interested in her?” Lance asked, curious to know as he thought back to when he first met Matt.

 

There were only few mentions of Matt, here and there. Mostly just from Pidge and Keith, he never had met the olde brother before. All he heard was that Matt, was studying with Keith’s older brother Shiro in college. With a few pictures on Pidge’s phone here, and there but nothing.

 

Until he had shown up randomly, they were all just at Pidge’s House when her brother came home. Lance, Keith, and Pidge were all just laying on the couch watching Stranger Things. When they heard rapid knocking at the door, just for a tall boy who looked similar to his sister walk in.

 

Pidge was the happiest to see him, throwing herself into his arms. When he had set her down, he got a look at Keith and Lance. Lance was the first one he laid eyes on, and he had given a big smile and a wave.

Then his eyes landed on Keith, who greeted him and mentioned her older brother. But Lance couldn’t remember what she had said exactly, and he doesn’t think Matt does either. He was way too focused at the sudden change, on Matt’s face.

 

“Oh my goodness! You are so beautiful! You’re Keith, Shiro’s sister, yes? You’re way more pretty in person!” He exclaimed, as he quickly shook her hand. 

 

Lance was quick to give him the coldest stare, he had ever given. It didn’t help that he could see Keith blushing, and looking down smiling.

 

“-Lance!” Pidge finally, shouted into his ear. Dragging him out of his thoughts, as he jumped.

 

“Jesus! Pidge! That hurt!” He rubbed his ears, as he felt his ear drums burn.

 

She just sighed at him, and looked down. “Lance, Matt is just here on break. He’ll be gone soon, but I can’t guarantee his feeling for Keith will be gone.” 

 

Lance looked at the tv screen, in front of them playing whatever they were watching before. He wasn’t even sure anymore, he was drowning in thoughts, he had been for a week now.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hm?” He looked over, at the smaller girl beside him.

 

“Do you really like Keith?” She asked, with a bit of a sad look on her face.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He answered, looking away from her.

 

“Hunk and I have always known.” She states adjusting her glasses. “But you kept flirting with other girls, and we were kind of just waiting. Until she got jealous enough to confess, or for realization to slap you in the face.”

 

Thy both stayed quiet, as there was just the commercial playing on her tv.

 

“I guess realization got to me first.” Lance muttered, as he clutched his arm.

 

“Yeah, you always say that there’s plenty of fish in the sea though. Also that you’re not ready to settle down yet, but of course we pretty much that would change.” She laughed a bit at the end, looking at Lance.

 

“You should’ve told me earlier.” Lance looked at her, sighing. 

 

“I’m sorry Lance.” 

 

“Me too...” he pouted, looking down at his feet. He really wished, he had knew the way he felt before. If only Keith had told him, they were always by each-others side. Why couldn’t he have realized this sooner, it would’ve explained so much.

 

It would’ve explained, why Nyma and Keith never got along. Why when Keith was dating Rolo, he hated seeing the two together. She had even let Rolo ride with her, on Red. No one rides Red, that was Keith’s precious bike. Which is why it burned Lance, absolutely the wrong way. He should’ve said something to her sooner, maybe when her and Rolo broke up.

 

He remembers her calling Rolo, a “dick” “asshole”, and some of the most provocative Keith words ever. He remembers smiling, at the news that they were over, he was shamelessly happy, and he didn’t know why. But he also recalls, how he saw her face down on her bed. Seeing from the side of her face, water streaming from her eyes. It broke his heart, he at that moment want to hug Keith. Then find Rolo, and punch him in the face for hurting Keith.

 

He recalls comforting her, as he told her that they were both “heartbroken, losers” because Nyma, also dumped him. He remembers her laughing, and then calling him “her best friend” that also stung. But as long as he was by her side, he could take it. 

 

“Lance...” Pidge spoke up. “I really am not someone to be choosing sides, and I’m sorry but.. you’re my best friend. Matt is my brother, I don’t want to see any of you hurt. I can’t guarantee that they’ll get together, but I also can’t guarantee that if they do they’ll break up anytime soon....” 

He wish he wishes he could’ve done things differently.

“...give them time. If things don’t work out, you need to be there for Keith. I’ll be there for my brother, but now all there is to do is wait. I’m sorry, you had to find out your feelings this way.” 

Pidge was right, he knew that. It didn’t stop his heart from sinking, down into the pit was his stomach. He hadn’t noticed, but he had hot stream of tears trailing down his face. Pidge was also hugging him from behind, 

“I’m sorry Pidge...” He gritted through his teeth, he was sad. He was very sad, but also mad at himself for not doing something sooner.


	2. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Keith hang out, and Keith is conflicted ?

“Ha! See! Told you I could get us in.” Matt said, happily. As they walked into the movies to see “Justice League” because Matt insisted they watch it.

 

“We could have just paid though, it’s only like $7 for a ticket.” She shrugged, with a sly smile.

 

“We could’ve, but there’s no fun in that. Anyway that guy owed me a favor, I always tutored him in High School.” He explained, as they chose the seats, that were the highest for the best view. 

 

Keith placed her bag into her lap opening it, to reveal the food they had boughten in. Over priced tickets, she didn’t mind paying for those. Yet, a large drink cost around $5, she’d rather not.

 

She handed Matt, a bag of chips he had chosen as she did the same. “Why did you want to see Justice League so badly, we could’ve just seen Black Panther. Marvel is better anyway.” She said, making conversation because, all that was playing were ads before movie trailers.

 

She heard him dramatically gasp, as he choked on a chip. She felt bad for laughing, but it reminded her of something that would end up happening to Lance, and she couldn’t resist.

 

“No way, DC is better. Trust me, the comics are waaaay, better.” He Held his hands up in defense. “Trust me, I’ve had to convince Shiro that their movies aren’t the best. But trust me, I know what I’m talking about.” H explained, as she snorted calling him a “nerd”.

 

“I may be a nerd, but I’ve had my glow up.” He stated, crossing his arms pouting.

 

“Glow up?” She asked, looking at him confused.

 

“Wow, Shiro has a better meme game than you.” He joked. “Glow up, is when you pretty much go from a 5 to a 10. In just a couple of years, it’s like when people say “puberty hit you like a train” it’s a kinda joking thing.” He tried explaining. 

 

Keith hummed in reply. “So Shiro has his glow up already?” She asked, as he nodded as she caught on to the concept. “Have I had my glow up yet?” She asked.

 

Matt’s eyes widened, as his smile stilled. “Well, I think you certainly have, but if you do again than wow! Haha, that’s like an upgrade.” He tried saving himself, but thankfully the lights had gone down. His red face would no longer be visible, which he was thankful for.

 

They stayed quiet as Keith propped her feet up, on the seat in front of her. She sunk into her seat, waiting for the movie to start as she was left to her thoughts. 

 

When Matt has first asked her, to spend time with her. She was caught off guard, offering to bring Shiro with them. Which he quickly declined, he saw the guy everyday at school he was sure they could go a few hours without each other. 

 

She of course said yes, he was a nice guy. He was Pidge’s brother, he was very polite and funny. Although she wondered if he flirting at times, but she just blew it off as him being nice. Maybe because when she thought of flirting, she thought of Lance’s very obvious advances. He would make big outrageous gestures, which she didn’t think he had been doing. 

 

Besides, when Matt first met her. Pidge later said, Matt very well spoke his mind. Which wasn’t a bad thing, all he had to say were nice things. Keith didn’t think there could be someone as nice and sweet in the world, but there is and it’s Matt. 

 

She was brought back into reality, when she felt something behind her. She shifted up, to feel that it was still there. It was an arm, yep an arm around her shoulders.

 

Fuck.

 

That was Matt’s arm, that was a Lance move. Fuck. He wasn’t moving it, damnit. That was a move, this is a date. 

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muwhahaha throw me ideas guys, and leave some feedback


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang in a chat, just being miscellaneous teens. As Lance has some internal conflict, being the pining boy he is.

Pidge: Guys !! Allura and Shiro want to have a part

Hunk: It’s not a “ party” Pidge!

Hunk: Allura literally said a small get together.

Pidge: Hmmmm other words for party ;’))

Lance: Allura and Shiro??

Pidge: Ohhh yeahh

Pidge: I don’t think you’ve properly met them

Lance: Yeah I haven’t 

Lance: I’ve seen pictures of them 

Pidge: Yeah, they are pretty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Pidge: If you know what I mean

Lance: Pidge they’re college students

Hunk: Pidge! O h my god !!

Keith: Pidge, Shiro is my brother he’s 19 pls don’t 

Pidge: h a

Keith: Allura is 18, his girlfriend p l s n o

Pidge: They’re going to have beautiful kids someday 

Keith: oh my god

Hunk: haha Pidge's past crush on Shiro is unraveling 

Lance: Really ? 

Keith: She met Shiro when he was like 15 

Pidge: H e was a good looking

Hunk: I remember Pidge fell on her face in front of him 

Keith: I remember that !

Lance: Are you serious?

Lance laughed to himself, as he read the messages in the group chat. It seemed that Pidge had an old crush on Keith’s older brother, Shiro. He never really met Shiro, or Allura. They were first and second year college students, along with Matt. 

Pidge: You are all getting off topic !!

Hunk: are we ?

Pidge: y e s !

Pidge: T here is supposed to be a party!

Lance: Oh yeah

Lance: Where though?

Pidge: They hadn’t decided yet

Keith: At Allura’s place

Hunk: How do you know?

Keith: Shiro, Matt and Allura are in the living room planning it

Pidge: What?!

Pidge: Let me Party Plan too!

 

Pidge connected call to Keith.

Keith declined call from Pidge.

Lance had to cover his mouth, before his siblings heard him laughing too loud. That was just like Keith, and he had a big smile plastered on his face.

Hunk: ohmygod 

Hunk: h a ha

Pidge: Keeeith!

Pidge: Are you guys planning at your house?! Or at Allura’s?!

Keith: chill

Keith: they’re done anyway

Keith: it’s tomorrow night at allura’s

Keith: Hunk !

Hunk: yeah ?

Keith: Allura said to bring Shay, she said she’s asked about you 

Lance: h u n k

Pidge: ooohhhhhhhhh

Keith: Bring Shay or you can’t come 

Keith: that’s from allura 

Lance: oh wow 

Hunk: OHMYGOSH 

Hunk: Who else knows ?!

Lance: I bet your mom knows by now Hunk

Pidge: hA

Lance: just ask her out buddy 

Hunk: ....

Hunk: ....

Lance: Hunk ?

Hunk has left the conversation

Keith: ?

Pidge: he’s messaging everyone separately 

Pidge: w elp 

Pidge: He’ll do it 

Lance: n ice

Keith: I’ll tell allura that

Pidge: he wants to be added back after 

Pidge: soooo

Pidge: will there be drinking? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keith: Pidge no

Pidge: y es

Keith: your brother is going to be there 

Pidge: man

Lance: oh

Keith: oh ?

Lance felt his face get red, as he buried his face in his pillow. “Fuck...” he muttered, looking back at his phone seeing that Keith and Pidge were talking.

 

Pidge: Lance hasn’t really talked to Matt a lot yet

Pidge: he’s going to be awkward as hecc

Keith: ah

Keith: matt is looking over at my phone 

Keith: he says he can make anyone his friend 

Pidge: ohmygosh

Pidge: stop him he’s a loser

Keith: Matt wants to know if he can be added to the chat

Keith: oh also Allura and Shiro too 

Lance: oh wow

Pidge: sure 

Pidge: not Matt though

Keith has added Matt, Allura and Shiro

Matt: Tesla

Pidge: n o

Shiro: Keith would’ve stay off her phone 

Allura: so we are taking over now

Lance: wow 

Pidge: that’s because we’re her only true friends 

Lance: pretty much

Keith: everytime I try leaving this chat you guys add me back!

Pidge: well yeah

Lance: rip 

Matt: if pidge leaves don’t add her back

Shiro: Matt!

Allura: That’s your sister!

Lance: ah I can see the power couple now Pidge

Pidge: see !

Keith: ohmygod no

Shiro: ?

Allura: oh I see

Lance: Pidge went on about how you guys will have beautiful kids

Pidge: l ance!

Pidge: ohmygod 

Pidge: can anyone be trusted ?!

Matt: no

Lance: r ip

 

Lance tossed his phone aside, as he laid sprawled on his bed. Feeling the repeated buzzes, or notifications from his phone. He was looking a bit forward to meeting Shiro, and Allura. He’s heard about them on multiple occasions, and seen pictures here and there. From Pidge’s phone, and pictures in Keith’s house. 

 

He still had uneasy feelings about Matt though, he didn't like him just from the fact that he was into Keith. Lance also knew it was wrong to feel this way, he should let Keith try and get with someone if she wants too. From what he could see as he reached for his phone, they playfully through banter at one another. As Allura, Shiro and Pidge also threw in their own opinions and voices out there. 

 

He wasn't needed, and he wasn't entitled to be the only one to get Keith's attention. Matt had every right he did, Lance has known Keith for 2 years now. He had plenty of time to change things, yet he hasn't done it once. He clutched his phone in his hand, as he pouted. Until Matt either leaves, or something between them goes wrong he will take a backseat. He doubts something serious will happen between them, Keith has walls up. Lance knows that, but it also scares him how fast he thinks Matt must be taking them down. He can only hope, that Matt doesn't get Keith attached. Or they get emotionally involved, with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im highkey posting this at Saturday school because ive finished all my work, and finding other ways to be productive. Also i r eally needed to find a way and excuse for all them, to bond. Ooof also more angst for lance lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey just for me I love Katt, angsty lance, dork matt, and female keith sooo :’DDD ENJOY YO


End file.
